


wedding bells

by crossbelladonna



Series: tale as old as time; [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, iwaoi wedding, kyouhaba shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossbelladonna/pseuds/crossbelladonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 6 #kyouhabaweek<br/>Past // <b>Future</b></p><p>Kyoutani grumbles something unintelligible and Yahaba looks over his head at the elaborate but beautiful details, the sparkling lights, the lovely scent of the flowers, the bouquet he caught at their table.<br/>“You know when I get married I’ll try to smack someone else with the bouquet someday. It itched like hell.” Yahaba says jokingly.<br/>“Marry me then.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	wedding bells

**Author's Note:**

> this is largely kira (@simple-symphonia)'s idea gehehehehhe
> 
> #late entry  
> i'm actually posting this before day 5 bc im still not done with day 5 lol peace out y'all

Yahaba loves Kyoutani. He really does. He’s lived with him for quite some time now and he can’t really imagine being with anyone else at this point.

Sometimes though when he’s trying to arrange his thoughts in the morning as he’s lying in bed with Kyoutani’s limbs all over the place, he tries reasoning, yes he loves him, absolutely but it’s quite hard to rethink that thought when Kyoutani’s shoved him at least five times into the night while he’s deeply asleep.

Right now, Kyoutani’s leg is on Yahaba’s leg, his arm lazily on Yahaba’s torso and Yahaba’s pretty sure that had landed on his face twice.

Yahaba loves him, sure. But he loves him the most when he’s awake _and_ not accidentally hitting him on several body parts while unconscious that he’s nearly fell of the bed thrice last night. And today’s a very important day too.

Kyoutani’s still asleep and Yahaba sighs, poking his side insistently.

“Kentarou, get up, we’ll be late for the wedding.”

Kyoutani groans but doesn’t seem to wake though he moves his leg and arm at least so Yahaba’s now free but Kyoutani rolls to his side, still asleep.

Yahaba sits up, frowning and nudges him again.

“Heeey, wake up, Kyoutani.”

“Hnng.”

Yahaba scoots closer and leans all over Kyoutani.

“Kyoutani _wake up._ ”

Kyoutani’s eyes flutter open, still unfocused from sleep and then he _rolls over_ and Yahaba’s back to the position of Kyoutani’s limbs all over him and he yelps when his back hits the bed again.

Yahaba stares at the ceiling blankly. Why this.

He struggles to get out of Kyoutani’s embrace and eyebrows knitted, he grabs two blankets and determinedly wraps Kyoutani around them like a burrito.

 _If he’s not going to wake up he’s not getting out._ Yahaba thinks gleefully, eyes sparkling with teasing.

He’s nearly done wrapping Kyoutani up when Kyoutani finally comes to and wakes—only to discover his current predicament.

“Yahaba—?” he murmurs, voice a little hoarse. “Yahaba what’s going on—”

Yahaba shifts towards him again, peering at Kyoutani’s face, smiling sweetly now that Kyoutani’s all wrapped up by blankets.

“Hi~ Good morning!”

Kyoutani finally realizes he can’t move and Yahaba watches his expression amusedly going from confusion to being indignant. Kyoutani wiggles around.

“ _Yahaba did you just wrap me up_ ,” he demands.

Yahaba nods in pseudo-seriousness.

“Like a burrito,” he agrees.

Kyoutani frowns, affronted.

“What the fu—let me go!”

“Negative.”

“ _Yahaba._ ”

Yahaba lies on top of him instead, smiling still as he’s peering at Kyoutani’s face, wrapped up until the ankles to his neck.

“You’re my own little hotdog,” Yahaba teases.

“WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT _MEAN,_ ”

Yahaba pouts. “Did you know you kicked me on the butt last night? I almost fell off the bed three times! Three times, Kyoutani think about it.”

Kyoutani’s still wiggling and he stops abruptly after Yahaba’s complaint.

Then in dead seriousness goes: “You like it when your butt hurts.”

Yahaba promptly gets up and rolls him off the bed.

“ _YAHABA_ —” Kyoutani screeches as he falls off and lands on the carpet with a thud.

Yahaba snickers.

“ARE YOU SERIOUSLY LAUGHING—”

Yahaba stares at him from the edge of his bed and Kyoutani looks furious as he tries wiggling out of the blankets.

“It’s funny,” Yahaba muses.

“ _Get me out of here—_ ”

Yahaba makes a face, pretending to think, even tapping a finger thoughtfully on his chin.

“Hmm…I’ll think about it.” And then he gets up and walks off to brush his teeth and Kyoutani’s trying to see where he is.

“Yahaba? DID YOU LEAVE—fuck. Okay.” He resigns there. Just for a bit anyway.

 

Yahaba comes back thirty minutes later and he sits beside Kyoutani who glares at him as Yahaba smiles.

“Let me out,” Kyoutani says, wiggling in place as emphasis.

Yahaba pulls out a plate behind him with two pieces of bread and Kyoutani watches in bewilderment as Yahaba takes each piece of bread in one hand and then fucking puts it against each side of Kyoutani’s cheek.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING—” More wiggling in annoyance.

“Hot dog,” Yahaba grins.

“Yahaba _get me out._ ”

Yahaba puts the bread back on the plate and rests his chin on Kyoutani’s chest.

“But I like you this way like a weenie man.”

“What does that even _mean_.”

“When you’re not hitting me around wildly when you sleep.”

“I DON’T MEAN IT—”

“That’s _why,_ ”

“YOU’RE SO WEIRD,”

Yahaba leans up and kisses Kyoutani’s cheek and earnestly goes, “But you love me,”

“Will you get me out now?”

Yahaba smiles and hovers over Kyoutani’s face.

“Only if you kiss me.”

“I CAN’T DO THAT NOW CAN I.”

“Hotdog-chan is all shout-y and it’s early in the morning.”

“Shigeru, please get me out.”

Yahaba grins wide. “Kentarou, my most precious, the dearest—”

“OKAY, YOU KNOW WHAT WHATEVER—”

Yahaba laughs in mirth, burying his face in Kyoutani’s neck and Kyoutani thinks, amazing he’s really amused by all this it’s actually pretty nice, hearing Yahaba laugh like that. If it weren’t for the fact that _he can’t move._

Yahaba sits up again, smiling softly.

“You know, we’re going to be late for Oikawa-san’s wedding.”

“ _I wonder why._ ”

Yahaba shrugs. “You wouldn’t get up earlier,” And then he’s tugging at the blankets now and with just a few pulls, the blankets loosen and Kyoutani is finally free and he lays there for a moment, blinking until Yahaba stands and pulls him by the arm.

“Come on, let’s shower we’ll be late!”

 

Kyoutani pulls Yahaba aside as the entourage is lining up along the pavilion path, decorated with several flower vases with blue colored flowers. Oikawa had insisted on a garden wedding and had made it as elaborate as possible with blue, green and white hues and Iwaizumi had found himself nodding to Oikawa’s every whim.

“Please don’t call me anything weird in public,” Kyoutani tells Yahaba who grins and pats Kyoutani’s boutonnière.

“What, like hotdog-chan?”

“Shhh.”

“Weenie…?”

“SHHHH, goddamit, Yahaba.”

Yahaba laughs, winking. “Don’t be so uptight.”

Both of them glance towards the altar where Iwaizumi is talking to Matsukawa who’ll officiate apparently and Matsukawa looks very smug about this. The other guests are familiar to Yahaba save for Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s relatives there’s the entire Seijou team from their volleyball playing years, and even guests from the Karasuno folk like Daichi and Sugawara and Yahaba’s sure Kageyama and Hinata are around somewhere.

Yahaba holds Kyoutani’s hand and squeezes.

“It’ll be swell.”

 

Relatively, the ceremony went well.

For once, Matsukawa was being serious and he seemed really happy when Iwaizumi started sniffing mid-way into finishing his vows and Oikawa had looked flabbergasted that _Iwa-chan is crying! In front of people! What a shame—!_ Yahaba can agree he deserves that smack from Iwaizumi afterwards.

Yahaba couldn’t also blame Matsukawa for winking at Hanamaki at certain times when he somehow thinks the lines he’s going to say is a euphemism for something else that Iwaizumi had kicked his shin twice much to the audience’s amusement (and to the horror of their relatives probably).

Nevertheless, when the vows are done and the grooms had kissed, Oikawa was just _glowing_ with happiness, holding Iwaizumi’s face between his hands and it was beautiful.

 

It all started to go crazy, Yahaba supposes, when the ceremony officially ended and Matsukawa was free from being formal and then Kyoutani, the rice attendant, was asked to throw the rice already as Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s about to go walk along the aisle again and he flat out refuses.

“Kyoutani, all you gotta do is throw the rice,” Hanamaki explains to him, holding the basket towards Kyoutani as he ignores Takeru who’s yelling, “ME! ME! I WANNA DO IT—” by his side.

“No.” Kyoutani says.

“You can throw it at their faces if you’d like,” Matsukawa suggests.

“Brilliant idea, Issei,” Hanamaki agrees appreciatively.

“No.” Kyoutani says again.

Yahaba pipes in this time.

“Kentarou you know your name in the invitation says rice attendant.”

“I never agreed to this,”

Yahaba looks at him meaningfully and grins.

“Hot—” he begins to say and quick as a flash, Kyoutani’s eyes widen and he covers Yahaba’s mouth with his hand before he can finish the godawful word.

“STOP, fuck you, Yahaba,” Kyoutani says grumpily, grabbing the rice basket as Yahaba giggles.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa looks at Kyoutani who’s now marching off and then at Yahaba and goes, “You work like a charm.”

Kyoutani’s now throwing the rice on the ground with too much vigor as though with a grudge and at one point, Oikawa whines that he’s destroying the gracefulness of the ceremony and Kyoutani throws rice at him too.

Yahaba smiles. “Of course.”

 

The wedding reception is outside too, by the garden and again with the cool color scheme of blue and green and white and the tables are adorned with wood and flowers and after the long, long episode of picture takings Yahaba’s relieved to finally be seated. His table’s a little farther away from Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s table at the front.

Kyoutani’s sitting beside him picking at the flowers pinned to his lapel. Kunimi and Kindaichi are also with them, along with Kageyama and Hinata. Much to Yahaba’s amusement, Kindaichi and Kageyama (though he refuses to admit it) has been sniffling since the wedding vows and Kindaichi has not quite recovered from it and is being comforted by Kunimi’s pats.

After the meals are served and eaten, the toasts and speeches start and this is when Matsukawa and Hanamaki show their true colors. Matsukawa takes the podium after the relative’s speech and he clears his throat humorously.

“First of all,” Matsukawa begins, looking serious and everyone becomes silent. “I want to say that Iwaizumi owes me ten bucks for that one time in high school he didn’t believe me when I said both of you are going to be happy together, that both of you are endgame and I'd like to collect said ten bucks after the reception is over,"

There’s collective laughter among the audience, Yahaba chuckling under his breath.

“THAT WAS YEARS AGO,” Iwaizumi yells and there’s laughter again.

Matsukawa grins. “Nevertheless, I’m very happy for you both. You both suit each other very well and it’s nice to see you officially together. Name your firstborn after me.”

Iwaizumi almost throws his boutonnière at him.

Hanamaki is worse.

“You know being appointed best man almost made up for the amount of times I had to put up with never ending PDA,” Hanamaki says conversationally and Oikawa reacts this time with an affronted, “MA _KKI!_ ”

Hanamaki grins and looks at Oikawa’s parents who are laughing.

“Mr. and Mrs. Oikawa you don't need to worry about Iwaizumi at all, I was there when Iwa-chan over here made an honest man out of your son. In fact, the entire team was. Locker rooms aren't really the best place, the walls are thin—”

Laughter again and Oikawa’s indignant, “TAKERU IS HERE!!”

Oikawa’s sister says something along the lines of, “I trusted you to be a good student in school, Tooru” in mock disapproval that has everyone chuckling.

Yahaba smiles. He _was_ there though it wasn’t quite as scandalous as Hanamaki makes it to be. It was quite sweet actually, Oikawa’s confession and they’d been together since then.

Many speeches came and went and it’s finally Yahaba’s turn, having offered to give one and Kyoutani sends him a look of encouragement.

Oikawa is bawling on Iwaizumi’s shoulder after his sister’s additional speech and he wipes his tears when he sees Yahaba. Yahaba gives him a smile before clearing his throat.

“We were nearly late today thankfully we made it before the ceremony could start,” Yahaba says and he can see a lot of smiles in the audience. “And it’s all because of Kentarou, my dearest ho—”

Somewhere in the audience comes a loud, horrified, “NO!” and everyone looks puzzled as Yahaba laughs and nods.

“Okay, okay. No jokes. Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san,” Yahaba breathes. “You’ve been, however shortly, role models to each of us once, and will remain such. And I wish you all the happiness and success you deserve. And the love to make you invincible.”

 

They proceed to cutting the cake which almost became a mess had Hanamaki not scooped Takeru out of the scene beforehand. Oikawa cuts the cake with utter concentration, his tongue sticking out so the cut will be precise, it’s almost funny and when he’s about to spoon a piece to Iwaizumi, Iwaizumi unceremoniously drags a piece of the cake with his finger and wipes it on Oikawa’s cheek which has him squealing.

(Iwaizumi quickly apologizes with a kiss and everything is back to normal and when crisis is averted, Takeru runs in front of the three-tier wedding cake and declares, “MINE!”)

In the end, Takeru ate too much and promptly falls asleep on his mother’s lap just in time Oikawa’s about to throw the bouquet. Just like the cake he’s looking at the audience with a funny, very observant expression until Iwaizumi says, “Just throw it, Tooru, goddammit.”

And then Oikawa catches Yahaba’s eye and he _grins._

Yahaba has a fleeting thought of moving seats when Oikawa throws the bouquet haphazardly and with too much enthusiasm that it nearly falls just as fast as he threw it and it hits five people on the face, bouncing back in the air each time before it finally lands on Yahaba’s table, bouncing back again when it hits the flowery centerpiece and whacks Yahaba on the face when he’s caught unawares.

Oikawa does a gleeful cry, jumping into Iwaizumi’s arms and suddenly, everyone is jeering and all eyes are on Kyoutani as Yahaba’s scowling at the bouquet.

Kunimi, Matsukawa and Hanamaki’s stares are so bone deep that Kyoutani sweats.

“ _What,_ I didn’t catch it!” he gripes and Yahaba laughs into the flowers, cheeks pink from the hilarity of the situation and Kyoutani finds himself staring at Yahaba laughing again.

 _Do_ not _think of the box hidden in the dresser at home_ , Kyoutani thinks immediately before his face goes on full blushing. _Do_ not _think of the box hidden in the dresser at home Do_ not _think of the box—_

Yahaba chuckles as Hinata squawks excitedly and Kunimi looks at Kageyama pointedly and goes, “Why don’t we ask Yahaba-san his own wedding plans?”

Yahaba goes red and he wants to hide his face in the flowers.

“I…I mean, I haven’t er,” he looks at Kyoutani who’s covering his face now.

Kageyama, as oblivious as ever asks, “Do you have any plans—”

Yahaba shoves his face against Oikawa’s floral bouquet, face warm.

 

They dance. The music is calm, flowing and everyone is at ease and relaxed, Oikawa especially with Iwaizumi in his arms and is clearly singing the song in Iwaizumi’s ear.

Yahaba’s resting his head against Kyoutani’s face, both of them not really caring if they’re stepping along with the rhythm of the music and just enjoying their arms around each other.

Kyoutani nudges Yahaba’s collar.

“You suck at this,” he says.

Yahaba snorts. “So do you,”

“I’ll step on you.”

Yahaba laughs and kisses Kyoutani’s cheek.

“Then you’ll find yourself a burrito again, nice try.”

Kyoutani grumbles something unintelligible and Yahaba looks over his head at the elaborate but beautiful details, the sparkling lights, the lovely scent of the flowers, the bouquet he caught at their table.

“You know when I get married I’ll try to smack someone else with the bouquet someday. It itched like hell.” Yahaba says jokingly.

“Marry me then.”

It just happens. It just slips out so casually like in a normal conversation Kyoutani couldn’t stop it even if he tried.

Yahaba stops moving and Kyoutani’s fears grows by the second. Yahaba pulls away slightly and looks at Kyoutani and Kyoutani avoids his gaze immediately, looking here…and there and—

“Hold on,” Yahaba says, slowly grinning. “Did you say…?”

“ _NO._ No. Nope, no, forget it, it wasn’t—” But Kyoutani’s ears are turning red and Yahaba grins wider.

“You said—!” He begins jovially and Kyoutani covers his mouth desperately.

“NO! I was, I was planning it, _not this way_ fuck forget it, I didn’t say anything you didn’t hear—”

Yahaba removes Kyoutani’s hand on his mouth, still smiling.

“You were planning what?”

“ _Nothing_.”

Yahaba laughs. “Tell me!”

Kyoutani turns to go, walking off. “No no no no no,”

Yahaba catches up to him, laughing. “Kentarou, tell me!”

“Some other time I was caught off guard you were smiling and I just—”

Yahaba stares down at him, chuckling.

“I’m going to say it then,” he says and Kyoutani shoots him a glance, astonished.

“Yahaba—”

“I will! I’m gonna say it, I’m gonna kneel here—” And he _fucking starts to kneel_ and Kyoutani immediately holds on to Yahaba’s shoulders and Yahaba takes the chance to trap Kyoutani in an embrace.

“ _Yahaba stop doing shit_ ,” Kyoutani hisses.

Yahaba laughs softly, into Kyoutani’s hair.

“Kentarou,” he says. “Please marry me.”

Kyoutani’s whole face feels warm and his hold on Yahaba’s shoulders tightens and he sounds really squeaky when he replies, “Y-You’re really—I hate you—” Even if he doesn’t mean it.

Yahaba chuckles. “You weren’t going to say it again, I had to make sure just in case you run away and I—”

“Would I have asked if I had no intention to?”

Now it’s Yahaba’s heart who’s pounding and it could burst, really, it could burst with so much—

_Love._

“I love you,”

Kyoutani tugs him down and kisses him.

“And I, you.”

**Author's Note:**

> AYYEEE
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/crossbelladonna) | [tumblr](http://crossbelladonna.tumblr.com/)


End file.
